Tubular systems are often used in the off-road community. For example, front and rear bumpers of off-road vehicles can be protected by tubular guard structures. Both civilian and military vehicles use tubular chassis for the rigidity and strength of a tubular chassis.
Existing mounting options are single-use devices for mounting only one item. Further, typically the mounting option is one of two types. One type requires drilling a hole in the tubular structure to allow for hardware and brackets to be affixed. The other type requires that a mounting bracket be welded to the tubular structure, making it a permanent attachment. However, both of these types are unacceptable because they disrupt the integrity of the tubular frame structure, and are not easily removable without leaving permanent damage to the tubular frame.
Mounting brackets exist for automotive roll bars, or similar articles. However, regarding the device taught in U.S. D319966 S, the flat mounting surface of this device can only accommodate one attachment bolt, thereby allowing for the mounting of only one item. Further, the device includes two joining bolts having exposed bolt ends, each exposed bolt end being secured with a nut. But, such an exposed bolt end presents a possible safety hazard that can limit the use of the device.